HIGHER THAN THE MOON
|print usa = June 7, 2011 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421533124 |chapters = 306. Not Perfect is GOoD 307. Bite it, Slash it 308. SATAN FROM ORBIT 309. Pray for the Mantis 310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU 311. The Undead 4 312. Higher Than The Moon this chapter appear as 'Fervorous - Ferocious' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD 314. Night Side of Abduction 315. MARCH OF THE DEATH |viz = 306. Not Perfect is GOoD 307. Bite it, Slash it 308. SATAN FROM ORBIT 309. Pray For the Mantis 310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU 311. The Undead 4 312. Higher Than The Moon 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD 314. Night Side of Abduction 315. MARCH OF THE DEATH }} HIGHER THAN THE MOON is the thirty-fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary While the Shinigami are entrenched in bloody one-on-one battles with the Espada, their sworn enemy Sōsuke Aizen is preparing to make the next move in his elaborate plan. The battlefields of Hueco Mundo will soon give way to another battlefield where the price of losing will prove to be infinitely higher. Bleach All Stars Chapters 306. Not Perfect is GOoD Mayuri proceeds to lecture Szayelaporro on the implications of his claim that he was an immaculate being; following that, he revives his lieutenant, Nemu, whom he gets to dig up the 8th Espada's laboratory for him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Szayelaporro Granz # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Renji Abarai # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Birstanne # Nnoitra Gilga # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 199: Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro * Episode 200: The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! 307. Bite it, Slash it Mayuri attempts to 'fix' Uryū, and Kenpachi attempts to prove Nnoitra's claim that no blade can ever cut him is incorrect. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 200: The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! 308. SATAN FROM ORBIT Nnoitra is overwhelmed by Kenpachi. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 200: The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! * Episode 201: Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms 309. Pray for the Mantis Nnoitra goes into his Resurrección. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 201: Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms 310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU Nnoitra and Kenpachi continue their battle. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 201: Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms 311. The Undead 4 Nnoitra and Kenpachi continue their fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nnoitra Gilga # Orihime Inoue # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 202: Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Who's the Strongest? 312. Higher Than The Moon Nnoitra thinks back on his life as his fight with Kenpachi comes to a conclusion. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nnoitra Gilga # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yachiru Kusajishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 202: Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Who's the Strongest? 313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD Kenpachi tells Ichigo to take Orihime and return to Karakura Town but before he can, Starrk kidnaps Orihime once again. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nnoitra Gilga # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Tesra Lindocruz # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yachiru Kusajishi # Coyote Starrk # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 203: Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami 314. Night Side of Abduction As Aizen reveals he is leaving for Karakura Town, the Shinigami become trapped in Hueco Mundo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hanatarō Yamada # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Sajin Komamura # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 203: Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami 315. MARCH OF THE DEATH As the plans of the Gotei 13 are revealed, Aizen summons the top three Espada to Karakura Town, while leaving Las Noches in the care of Ulquiorra. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Sajin Komamura # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Yasutora Sado # Retsu Unohana # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Sōsuke Aizen # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Choe Neng Poww # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Franceska Mila Rose # Tier Harribel # Cyan Sung-Sun # Emilou Apacci # Nirgge Parduoc # Abirama Redder # Ggio Vega # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 203: Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami Author's Notes References Navigation 35